This invention relates to interactive application systems, and more particularly, to interactive media guidance application systems in which media guidance application functionality may be provided by a wireless communications device or coordinated between a wireless communications device and one or more user equipment devices.
Interactive applications are typically implemented, at least in part, on a user's equipment (e.g., a set-top box). Examples of interactive applications include interactive program guides, e-mail, home shopping, wagering and other e-commerce applications, financial applications, Web browsers, games, and other user equipment based applications. Running these applications on the user equipment typically prevents other users from watching media content on that user equipment. In addition, running such applications on a stationary user equipment platform may prevent users from accessing the features of those applications when away from the stationary platform.